SMLE (RWBY Fic)
by MS Void
Summary: Post Volume 3 AU. 25 years after the tournament. 15 years since the end of the war and 5 years since Beacon came back. Once again, a young girl enters Beacon Academy to make friends and memories. Except this girl is being monitored by the local Police officers and her friends are far from conventional. Under Ruby's eye, Beacon Academy has yet to truly earn its place in the new era.
1. Chapter 1: I Started a Joke

SMLE Chapter 1: I Started A Joke

'Breath in and out, slowly.'

Edward did so. They were off. He'd forgotten they could come off. The monitor next to his bed was blank, its suckers dangled by its side in a neat coil.

'Please stay still,' Doctor Wilber Force knelt as he examined Edward. So far, while he did have yellow skin, he was healthy. Healthy and cold.

He took his mind off the cold by examining the lines across Wilber's face. They weren't always there. Edward could have sworn that the Doctor had none when they first met. Wilber's hair was full of life back then, rather than the duller blonde it had become.

 _Maybe he'll dye his hair when I'm gone. Maybe I will do mine. Will my team mind that? Who will I meet? I hope I get on with them. What if I'm put in a team by myself, Team E. Wait, that's not a colour or something positive. Mind you, I think it has a ring to it. I guess, I'd be Agent E, can't form a team with one guy._

Edward stopped rocking. He gripped his bed tight. As he held back a giggle, Wilber removed his stethoscope.

'Good to go.'

Edward hopped off the bed. His lanky frame was free of anything to anchor him down. He felt the absence of anything on his chest and took in a deep breath. What was ordinary for everyone else was amazing to Edward. Despite his sickly appearance, he felt more alive than he ever had.

'Are you sure about this?' asked Edward's mother, Heather. She stood in the doorway of his room, idly stroking the picture of their family on his door. His mother was build like how he wanted to be, a warrior.

'Yep, yep, yep.' Edward slipped his green shirt back on. 'I've learnt at home, now it's time to learn where all the greats have learnt...and uncle Jekyll.'

She rolled her eyes and smiled. 'You can't say perfecting liquid dust wasn't great.'

Wilber stood up. 'Didn't he break a wing of his lab to do so?'

'Terrible, but great.'

'I thought that was your cousin Tom?'

Edward quickly rummaged through his draw. He clawed his way to the bottom where a suitcase lay. His hand froze on the latch.

'Edward, what's wrong?' Wilber asked.

'Nothing, just taking in this momentous occasion.' _Will they like me? Please like me._ He pulled his suitcase out and headed to his bathroom. 'Let's see how it fits.'

Heather called out. 'Dr Force and I will be in the living room.'

Edward locked the door before placing the suitcase on the sink. He ran a hand through his hair. The corner of his eye spied the cabinet of pills by the door. _Won't need those anymore._

Edward beamed at his reflection in the mirror. Streaks of green coated his fine black hair (less to do with his illness and more that he felt like it one day). Thin face, bright blue eyes, a nice smile, what was not to love about him?

Opening the suitcase, he gazed at the neatly folded jumpsuit. "Creeper" that's what Wilber called it. The lower have spiralled with a green and black pattern while a wide red line streaked from one arm, over its shoulder's, and down the over arm. Its torso shone gold. Weaponized clothes weren't common so it would be an advantage to him. Stored underneath it, three slots contained bottles full of pills.

 _I may need these though._ Edward sighed. _At least I'm not stuck at home._

* * *

Officer Gordon wiped the sweat from his brow. He half hoped that that would wipe the figure at the table from his sight. She was a paradox, younger than anyone who ever sat there, a permanent smile affixed to an angry stare, and a youthful round face under short black hair, ready for a business meeting.

Bound to her seat with more restraints than an asylum, Sophia Napier clicked her tongue.

'So, how are you, Sophia? I'm very good, thank you for asking. You are quite welcome and might I say you are looking lovely today.'

'Please be quiet,' groaned Gordon. Thanks to his time on the force and familiarity with Sophia, he had been the only one permitted to talk to her.

'You're not much for conversation,' Sophia explained.

'And you're not one for sitting still for doctors.'

'Never been too fond of doctors. They always want more than they let on.'

Gordon sat opposite Sophia. He scratched his rough beard. Miss Napier's antics had left him with seven hours of sleep in three days. Not that it changed his look much. Gordon had made peace with his shabby appearance. It became a sign of him doing his job. He tapped a file on the table.

'Another addition to my file?' She flipped her hair out of the face. 'It looks a bit thin today. Did you have to make a new one? "Sophia's file 2: Electric Grimm Tornado" or did you just lose the rest.'

Gordon glared at her smug face. Deep scars in her cheeks extended the corners of her mouth. The first time he had met Sophia, she didn't have those cuts, and she wasn't smiling.

'This isn't your criminal record,' Gordon stated. 'It's your papers for Beacon Academy.'

'Oh?' Sophia fidgeted in her seat. 'It's hard to really hear you when I'm a tad tired up.'

'They want me to burn them.'

'What!' Her struggles loosened the restraints enough to rock herself back and forth.

Gordon took out his knife. In silence, he cut the restraints, starting with her chest and ending by carefully cutting the ones on her wrists.

He sat back down with a thud. 'As I said, they want me to burn it. I, however, have had enough of you running about town during the summer.'

Sophia flexed her wrists. Both were bright red. 'So, I can go?'

'You have a chance. First, you have to do me a favour.'

'Shave that sandpaper beard of yours?'

'Do not go off on your own looking for the Hoods.'

No reply.

Gordon smiled weakly. 'Live, Sophia. Do that and you'll find the officers will leave you alone.'

Sophia started and stopped a dozen sentences before she answered. 'But then they'll have nothing to do. They'll miss me after a week.'

Gordon chuckled. 'I think they'll survive.'

* * *

There were several things that Professor Arc was looking for that morning. She stood on the office balcony, taking in the day's new arrival. A few times, she caught new students glancing up at her, moving faster towards the main hall. In the briefest mix of longing and memory, they were teams RWBY or JNPR. That was wrong. They viewed Ruby's friends as the stuff of legends, goals to work towards. She contained her glee. Ruby was "Headmistress Arc," a figure much like Ozpin had been for her. Less a person, more a force.

Ruby frowned. Was that what she had wanted? She charged for her personal elevator. As she caught sight of her wedding photo on her desk, her frown wavered.

 _You would have loved this job._

Aside from the objects on her desk (and a new, less suggestive chair), Ruby had left the office just as it had been in Ozpin's day.

Her own first day on the job floated around her mind. How cavernous the office had felt. What changes she would need to make to the school. How quiet it had been.

 _You never forget your first time at this school. Whether you're a student or a teacher._

Her scroll rang. _Yang_. She answered.

'You've reached Headmistress Arc,' her words bounced. 'How may I help you?'

Yang chuckled. 'Just checking in on my baby sister. Got your speech prepared?'

'Of course.' _Nope. '_ Have you met any of the new students yet?'

'Not yet, I've been prepping the workshops for classes. Why?'

Ruby pushed the ground floor button. 'I'm going down now to see them come in.'

Yang hummed. 'That might be a little intimidating to them.'

'What, me? Nah, it will be fine. I don't think watching from my balcony is much better.'

'Good point.' Silence. Ruby could hear the faint whir of Yang's workshop. 'Summer's been asking you about Beacon again, hasn't she?'

Ruby sighed. 'Sort of. She asked me how Jaune and I first met. I got to thinking how nervous we both were about coming here. I thought this year it would be a good idea to keep an eye on the students, make sure they're comfortable.'

'I wouldn't worry about it,' Yang replied. 'We all felt that way a little at the beginning. They'll make friends, maybe date some people, and the rest of Beacon will be smooth sailings.'

The elevator had arrived. Ruby stepped out onto the ground floor, holding back the urge to remind Yang how their days at Beacon had gone. Through the glass door, she could see the colourful ocean of students her by. A bear Faunus boy noticed Ruby, telling everyone her could.

'I'll catch you later, Yang.'

'Good luck, Ruby. Take care.'

'Will do.' Ruby hung up. For a moment, she was alone. The deserted reception grew bigger the longer she stood there. Ruby took a deep breath, plastered a smile onto her face (which she hoped would grow genuine), and opened the door.

* * *

Edward giggled to himself. Anything to fill his own silence. Every time a fellow student passed him, a thousand different greetings charged for his mouth only to all get stuck in the exit. His tongue still waited for guests. Edward stared at each student, looking away when they noticed him.

He walked at a slow pace, not used to going so long without coming across a door. The sounds of birds and so many conversations caused Edward to stop a number of times, taking in the truly alien world. He'd missed the larger swarm of people from earlier in the day due to his mother's sage advice, holding him back so he wouldn't be overwhelmed.

 _A nice thought but just it just delayed me a little._

Edward stood at the entrance of the Garden of Heroes, greeted silently by the welcoming stone hand of Jaune Arc looking down at him. Unlike the rest of the statues, which were in pairs, Arc stood alone. Its inscription read, "Lived a hero. Died a legend." The noon sun basked the statue in light. The image of a valiant knight.

 _I can be that!_ Edward circled it. _That will be me, one day._

He took in each small detail. From the rose insignia etched into Jaune's back armour, to the shield at its feet; it would live in Edward's mind.

'It's a nice likeness, wouldn't you say?'

Edward skidded to a halt. In between the next two statues, a woman garbed in a formal black shirt and a flowing crimson skirt stood. Her round face framed by locks of short dark hair, she smiled as she approached.

Edward stopped thinking. 'I wouldn't know. Mom never did get around to actually showing me a picture of Jaune Arc. In her defence, I did spend a good portion of my time asleep as a kid. Nevertheless, I presume it to be a perfect picture of that particular popular people's hero.'

 _Popsicles_

The woman began leaning on Jaune. 'What have _you_ heard about him?'

'Only what everyone else has.' Edward readied himself with a deep breath. 'He, like a lot of heroes of the Dark Age, was one of the last students of Beacon before it shut down briefly until it reopened five years ago. He was an excellent fighter, earning him command over various troops alongside Ruby Rose, who he later married. Who said there was no romance in war? Some guy called Paul, I think.'

'Sounds like you know your-'

'Bloody termite. Anyway, there are scattered details here and there, like his involvement in the battle against the Jǫrmungandr, and the Witch Trials. There's also a story about him in a dress fighting Grimm but that may or may not have been made up...by me.'

'You can stop now.'

'I know he's dead, I just don't know how. Different reports mean a lot of lying or Jaune Arc was secretly able to be in a lot of places at once.' Edward bowed.

The woman raised an eyebrow. 'You mentioned Ruby Rose?'

'There's a lot about her as well. Most of that talks about her being the current Headmistress of Beacon.'

'You haven't seen a picture of her either.' More a statement than a question.

'Nope. I was looking forward to meeting her as well. Not many students get into Beacon two years early.' Edward widened his eyes. 'Or see you through silver lenses.' He shook his eyes back to normal. 'Not to mention the fact that she single handedly brought the war to a close and started Beacon up again.'

The woman became less vibrant. 'Is that what they say?'

Edward rolled his shoulders. The weight of his backpack began to get to him. 'Well, sort of. She has two hands and had help but she did lead the charge.'

The woman nodded. 'What about you? What do you think, Mr...'

'Ryder. Edward Ryder. I haven't a clue.'

As the woman began to speak, a gong scattered the birds in the garden.

'Oh good, that's working,' she muttered.

 _The Hall gong. In one hour, we should all be inside for..._

'Must dash,' explained Edward. 'First days are always important. Need to scope out the student situation. See who I could end up on a team with.'

The woman giggled. 'I know the feeling. I'll see you there.'

Edward bolted for the main hall, zigzagging through the garden. 'Later, Professor Arc.'

* * *

Sophia's gaze darted from person to person. Everyone gathered around her was her age. They were all nattering on, waiting for the Headmistress to come up. More importantly, they were all potential team members. They littered about the massive amber hall like ants in a mound. Whether alone, in pairs, or groups, students watched the stage at the back of the room, waiting for Ruby Rose to ascend the steps and address the all.

In the meantime, a painted mask scowled as it overlooked the students. The surrounding gossip gave him the name "Quinton Shaw." Two worn blade handles sat on his back. Light armour covered almost every inch of him. He scanned the crowd, his body still but his head turning with unnatural focus like a security camera.

A glint caught Sophia's eye. To the left of the hall's stage Miss Xiao Long stood, pointing at Shaw while chatting to a man in a long white coat. Her metals arms caught most people's attention. Xiao Long flexed her arm, encouraging the man to touch it. The longer Sophia stared, the more she noticed. As Yang tapped her foot, annoyed that the man's attention had turned to a clipboard he held tightly, Sophia spotted another glint. Both legs were fully metallic. Thick blonde hair flowed down to her hourglass hips. It stood out amongst her bronze limbs.

 _I wonder if she has a metal brain as well. Then I could have all sorts of fun with a magnet_

Sophia scanned the crowds for uniforms. The students were dressed for parties while the teachers were dressed for a business meeting (Aside from Miss Metal and Mr Scowly).

There was no Officer Gordon. Whenever Sophia thought she spotted him, he always turned out to be a shadow or member of staff. She flinched as a hand touched her shoulder before gripping it tightly.

'I didn't mean to frighten you,' said the hand's owner. Sophia turned to see a mousy girl with shirt brown hair. 'You look upset.'

Sophia let go, straightened herself up, and took a better look at the girl.

Her earlier thought about the students being dressed for parties was wrong. The girl looked like she had wandered in from a quiet day at home. Her trousers had seen better days, with the knee shaving stitches from multiple holes in the same area. The girl's blue sweater looked equally as friendly with dust, its pink strips duller than they should have been.

Sophia huffed. 'Now, why do you think I look upset? I'm sure the grin would tell you otherwise.'

The girl stroked her own hand. 'You weren't smiling.'

'Nonsense, I'm always smiling, see.' Sophia tapped the scars on her face.

'You were looking around. Are you trying to find a friend of yours?'

'Well I wouldn't be looking for a friend of yours. For starters, I have no idea who you are.'

'Oh, sorry about that.' She outstretched a hand. 'My name's Lily Gaster.'

Sophia took the hand, trying to tell herself that she didn't see her's shaking a little 'Sophia Napier.'

'It's nice to meet you. I'm new in Vale so I don't know anyone here. I'd be happy to help you find yours though.'

'New in Vale huh. That explain why you don't know who I am. I really must try harder to get my name out there. Maybe a publicist...or a big gun.'

Lily raised an eyebrow. 'I'm sorry?'

'Nothing to worry about. I don't know anyone here either,' Sophia commented.

'Then who were you looking for?'

'God, well one of them, the Duke of Grimm, the spirit of Blake Belladonna, take your pick, they are each far better answers than the truth.'

Lily smiled, gently putting a hand on Sophia's shoulder again. 'I understand, you don't have to tell me.' She gazed at the lone mic on the stage. 'Do you think Headmistress Arc had any friends at first?'

Sophia shrugged, easing the hand off her. 'Apart from her sister, you mean?'

'That was lucky. I can't imagine what it would be like to come here with my brother though.' Lily turned back to Sophia. A necklace jangled around her neck, a silver grinning skull in the centre. 'I'm kind of glad he didn't.'

'Not much of a fighter, aye?'

'He's quite strong but I'd be so worried about him doing such a dangerous job.'

'It's only fighting Grimm. There are far worse things out there.' Sophia began listing things on her fingers. 'Tornados, earthquakes, people with no sense of humour, killer robots, bats, I could keep going.'

'I guess perspective helps.' Lily paused. 'What did your family say when you wanted to be a Huntress?'

The students hushed. A woman approached the mic. Her crimson skirt caught Sophia's attention. For a moment, she forgot the Headmistress attached to it. Arc's formal attire ill suited her youthful face.

She tapped the mic, the boom echoing from around the room. 'First off, welcome to Beacon Academy.' Ruby Arc straightened her collar. 'Through one way or another, you have all earned your way here. Beacon will be more than your school; it will be your home for the next three years.'

 _Hopefully, with fewer empty bottles and more conversations._

'I once stood where you all stand now. I'd never have imagined being the one on this stage, having done everything I have. That goes for all of you as well. Never sell yourself short. Be the best you can be.'

Sophia looked to Lily. Before Miss Napier could speak, her words disappeared. Lily's eyes were wide, sparkling as she listened to Ruby. The young Gaster mouthed the words "best you can be."

Sophia turned back to Professor Arc. The woman's words flowed with the elegance of a hidden forest spring. Her eyes bounced across the room meeting students' stares.

Sophia looked away. She touched one of her scars. _The best you can be._

A sea of applause sent her hand shooting back down to her side. Around Sophia, students whistled their praise for their new Headmistress.

Ruby held up two hands, an uneasy grin on her face. Once people had calmed down, she began again. 'Tomorrow, we will begin initiation. I'd like students to meet me at the cliffs at 10am. After that, you will form teams. Until then, relax. Deputy Shaw will later show you to your lockers. When you all come back, the Grand Hall will be modified into your temporary sleeping quarters. Don't be afraid to mingle before then, you never know who might be a friend. Unfortunately, I won't be around for questions until tomorrow. I look forward to seeing you all then.'

Once again, the hall burst into cheering. Sophia begrudgingly clapped as well, eying an open door to one of the side halls. She charged for it, its vibrant decorations becoming clearer the closer she got. Above the door, in bronze letters, it read "Beacon Hall Beta." Around the sign were rows of multicoloured ribbon. Notes adorned the frame, messages from older students and members of staff wishing newcomers luck.

The hall itself mimicked the Grand Hall in all but size. Its stage was barely a step above the rest of the room. It shared the Grand Hall's light brown colour scheme, the exception once again being the black stage. Through the middle, a row of pillars was already becoming leaning posts for gossiping students. Under the footsteps and chattering of students, passing her by, Lily called out for Sophia.

The grinning girl hopped up onto the stage, planting herself in the centre. Students wandered past her. Sophia always noticed their glances.

 _You've seen nothing yet._

Lily sat by her. 'Waiting for the path to clear? Good idea, then we can take the tour together.'

'Perhaps we can make that a trio,' a new voice joked.

A boy stood in the middle of the river of new students, undeterred by repeated insults. A red mask covered his face, smaller, white fabrics hiding his eyes. He sauntered up to the two girls. 'Ladies, how are you doing?'

'Just fine, thank you. Bye,' replied Lily, swift and sweetly.

Sophia watched the mask. Each tiny feature moved like skin.

'Goodbye? I just got here.' He jumped up onto the stage. 'I've hardly introduced myself. The name's Wayne Reynolds.'

An impossible face ran through Sophia's mind. Behind that red, she could picture him mocking her with his cold eyes. Unfeeling, dark eyes.

'My name's Lily. It was nice meeting you but my friend and I are talking.'

'I'm sure she doesn't mind. Look at her. She can't keep her eyes off of me.'

Lily nudged Sophia. Her gaze didn't move. Sophia slowly rose to her feet. She felt her chest pocket, checking for the touch of "Big Laugh." It waited there for Wayne to say one more thing.

'Speechless?' I have that effect on people. I like your smile though, says a whole lot about you.'

Sophia lunged at the red, pushing Wayne off the stage, through the rushing people, and up against the wall. Pinning him with her left arm, her right hand took out Big Laugh. Her purple pistol titled his head. The handle glowed dimly; just a little dust was all it needed.

'I can see you aren't much of a people person. I'll come back never.'

Sophia smiled. 'Not a people person? I adore people. They are perfect for jokes. Whether it's stuff I tell them or their lives becoming the funniest thing of all.'

Students stopped. Lily bolted to Sophia's side, a hand resting on the arm holding the gun.

'I have half a mind to wipe that red mask off your face. Coincidently, half a mind is just what you'll have when I'm done.'

'Not likely,' the boy muttered.

'Let's just leave him be,' said Lily, her voice shaking. 'He probably wasn't thinking.'

'Save it for the Grimm,' a rough, low tone command. 'Students scattered, rushing through the corridor to give Professor Shaw his space. 'Miss Napier, by any chance.'

'She didn't mean it,' Lily rushed to defend.

'Young lady, Beacon Academy doesn't allow...'

Professor Shaw's words faded away, replaced by muffled noise and a sharp ring. Sophia slipped Big Laugh away. In that moment, she was drowning and dying of thirst. Sophia couldn't look at Lily or Shaw. She caught herself on the wall. The red mask was...Wayne was gone.

 _2 days. I lasted 2 days._

Lily said something and pulled Sophia towards her and Shaw. Sophia clenched a fist, looking up at the Professor. She breathed deeply before grinning.

'Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Say that completely again.'

Shaw grumbled. 'Miss Gaster has told me what happened. We don't tolerate threats at Beacon but given you're new and your situation, I will overlook it this once.'

Sophia's face dropped. 'Situation?'

Shaw fished in his pocket for a small, white card. 'Firstly, I'm going to show you where to store your weapon. Secondly, after tomorrow's initiation, you are to report to Doctor Quinn.'

'And I thought old Gordon wasn't thinking about me. I should write him a letter.' Sophia plucked the card from Shaw's hand. It read "Dr Hayden Quinn. Times 9:00-18:00. Monday Friday.'

Officer Gordon merely suggested it. I, after seeing your profile, am telling you. You will see Dr Quinn or you'll be seeing me wave you goodbye on the first shuttle home.'

Sophia saluted, mockingly. 'Yavole.'

Shaw turned his steel gaze towards Lily. 'Perhaps the two of you should stay together, teach each other some harsh lessons.'

Lily nodded.

'For now, I expect to see you at the locker assignments in half an hour.' Shaw marched away. Whispers flowed through the corridors.

Sophia gave an overdramatic sigh. 'That's enough excitement for one day. You can run along if you want. No sense in actually doing what he says.'

Miss Gaster dusted off her clothes. 'I'll stick with you.'

'Oh really?' _Why?_

'Yeah.' Determination laced her words. 'Not just because he told me to. I like talking to you.'

Sophia met her wide eyes head on. 'I nearly shot a guy. You'd think that would top any conversation.'

'You weren't going to shoot him.'

Sophia scoffed. 'The gun would say otherwise.'

Lily began her walk with a skip and a giggle. 'Your finger wasn't on the trigger.'


	2. Chapter 2: Opening Act

SMLE: Chapter 2: Opening Act

One by one, Bruce March sifted through the files. The lamp of his desk made for decent company on night job like this. It didn't answer back, it didn't question his task, and it didn't aggravate him with opinions. If Bruce had wanted to break the silence in the boxy, brick laden room, he simply had to speak his mind.

'Lilith Feline. No previous convictions,' he read aloud. 'Youngest daughter of the Faultless Feline Firearms Company.' He put the file to the side. 'You'll need further investigation.'

 _Money can cover up a lot_

It wasn't just paranoia that fuelled his search. Flashes of the war swept through his mind each night. Hordes of Grimm every shape and size charged towards a battalion down below him. Towering walls blocked all sides of the battalion. The quarry summed up all that Bruce knew about the world.

A war against an enemy that you could never escape.

In the centre of the horde, unfazed by the carnage rushing past her, she walked towards them. Younger than any soldier gunning for her, the woman surrounded herself with fire. With a flick of her wrist and a terrible screech, a ball of flame hurtled towards the battalion. It detonated at the front and group.

Then he woke up.

Cinder Fall: the woman who murdered his parents. He had been a child amongst monsters.

 _No more_

Bruce flicked over another file. This one was thicker. It held many previous convictions.

'"Sophia Napier" you seem more like it.' Bruce could tell her future right there. He read the words and painted the picture. Suspected gang ties evolved into charges. Behaviour issues led to tyrants. Aggravated assaults always grew into murder. A brand new Cinder Fall.

The file held two photos. Its front photo showed Sophia grinning, her scars widening her joy. Sophia casually grasped a broken red stage mask. She stood in the middle of a narrow alley, its bricks battered with unseen combat. Her torn colourful suit jacket stood out with the dim light of the camera's flash.

The second photo sat as a dying daisy in a mucky puddle. It showed Sophia, aged 11, posing in front of Ledger's School, a plaque in her hands read "Academic Achievement Award."

'Such a shame.' Bruce unhooked a mic from his belt. 'What do you know of Sophia Napier?"

' _If it's not on that file, I don't know about it.'_ The old voice on the radio spoke with familiarity. ' _Too early for details about Initiation, I'm afraid.'_

Bruce scanned the dates for charges. The recent summer had seen the highest number of incidents per week for her. Assaults mostly.

'How was she allowed into Beacon?' asked Bruce.

 _'Her victims were, as you'll read, mostly gang members. Specifically, they were members of the Hoods.'_

'Confirmed?'

 _'Suspected but there was never enough evidence. A skilled lawyer could get them off.'_

Bruce paused. 'Where are we on that investigation?'

He heard the ruffling of paper. Alfred groaned.

'No leads,' Bruce sighed. 'For now, I want more information on these assaults. She could be trying to get a foothold in the gang.'

' _Sir?'_

'Do you remember how Cinder Fall took over the White Fang?'

Silence. Bruce drummed the table. 'Set up a meeting with Ruby Arc.'

* * *

Dust capsules of every type lined the walls of Sophia's locker. Any game she wanted to play, she merely had to pick a capsule and the game could begin. On the stand stood two guns. Big Laugh was on the left. On the right, taking up most of the locker, Happy Jack waited for Sophia to make a decision. The dust enhanced Tommy gun sat unused. It still had the bright tag.

"Happy Birthday, Sophia. Love from Sophia xoxoxoxoxo"

'Which one are you gonna choose?'

Lily peered over Sophia's shoulder. Miss Napier took out the Tommy gun, polished the weapon on her jacket like an apple, and put it in the holder on her back.

Sophia clapped her hands together. 'Well then, Petal, time to shine.'

Lily raised an eyebrow. 'Petal?'

'What have you got for combat?'

'Oh.' Lily took out a sheathed knife from her pocket. She presented it to Sophia as a child would their graded paper.

Sophia examined it. A knife. That was it. It was free of the mechanical parts students traditionally had as weapons. The homey brown sheath kept the blade hidden. Probably the only secret that the knife had.

'So,' Sophia began. 'Is that it?'

Lily nodded happily. 'Yep.'

'A knife against Grimm?'

Lily slowly gripped the handle tightly. Her grin decayed. She nodded.

'I'm quite good at avoiding combat,' she said sheepishly. Lily snapped back to peppy. 'Where to next?'

Sophia stared at Lily for a moment. The image of that sombre girl still lingered in her mind. She spoke slowly. 'Well, Petal, next we go to a hill to be launched into the sky.'

'Okay, how are we gonna land?'

Sophia chuckled. 'We have a few options. A, we can land flat on our faces. B, we meet a not so friendly Grimm on the way down to cushion our fall. C, my personal fav, we make it up on the fly.'

'I guess option C?' Lily laughed nervously

A locker slam echoed beside the pair. A girl by the lockers opposite the pair turned around slowly. Her bushy brown hair curled around her cheeks. The rifle on her back glistened, its parts freshly polished. She wore a black jumpsuit with a bronze military vest. Each one of her chest pockets seemed full. She clenched her fist.

'You must have some plan to descend?' she asked, holding back a harsh tone.

Sophia answered for Lily. 'The falling part comes naturally, landing is a whole different story.'

'A "landing" strategy could mean the world's difference. It determines how well you recover, how quickly you can move, and, more importantly, who you meet first.'

Sophia scoffed. 'Well, we could just walk down.'

The scene played out in her mind, alone in the forest. Sophia imagined herself bumping into someone. At first it was Lily, her cheery image faded away into a silhouetted figure. Then it ran from her.

Sophia looked to Lily. Miss Gaster stood between the two girls.

'Anything you'd recommend?'

'...pardon?' The girl lost her stern expression.

'Oh sorry, where are my manners?' Lily outstretched a hand. 'My name's Lily Gaster, what's yours?'

The girl saluted. 'Private Dana Point.'

It took a moment before she shook Lily's hand.

Dana passed a glance to Sophia who moved beside Lily.

'You were going to humble us with your magnificent landing prowess?' Sophia commented.

'What weapon do you have?'

Lily held up the knife.

'Nothing else?' asked Dana

'I've never been one for guns,' Lily replied, embarrassed.

Sophia pulled Lily closer in a one arm hug. 'Who would attack this adorable face?'

Dana folded her arms, humming for a few seconds.

'You're gonna have to catch a tree on the way down. I hope you're knife is strong enough.'

Lily nodded. 'It was forged with the new Titan Dust in its metal.'

'Or,' butted in Sophia. 'Lily could use her semblance, A.K.A that thing we all have that's incredibly useful. Trust us, we'll be fine.'

Dana sighed. 'For your sakes, I hope so.' She turned to Lily and saluted again. 'I shall see you two on the hill in approximately one hour.' Dana marched away, catching the attention of the students she passed.

Sophia nudged Lily. 'Have no fear,' she whispered. 'They wouldn't throw a bunch of students off a cliff just to have them die. After all, the attendance rates for school would be lower than the White Fang's approval rating.'

More students came into the locker room. They rattled about collecting weapons and trading banter. Sophia and Lily stood together in the centre of the students' pathway, earning a few comments as people passed.

'Thanks.' Lily hugged Sophia back. 'It means a lot that you have faith in me.'

Sophia patted her on the back, slipping from Lily's grip before beginning to walk towards the exit. 'No problem. It's what friends are for, I'm told.'

She could hear Lily rushing to catch up to her fast pace. Sophia admired the chorus of scuffing shoes against the near new floor. Her Tommy gun's presence was a constant in her mind. Big Laugh kept itself hidden, waiting for Sophia to need it. Happy Jack, on the other hand, was a guarding hand. Sophia's eyes darted between the various weapons of the student body. Blades of every configuration, guns of every ammunition, and gauntlets that held such secrets littered the locker room. Happy Jack's comparatively archaic design kept its true potency away from everyone's mind.

Lily caught up to Sophia, walking with her hands innocently behind her back.

Sophia stopped. 'By the way.' She turned to Lily. 'What is your semblance?'

* * *

Despite the brisk breeze, Ruby Arc felt warm on the cliff side. It had remained unchanged since her time, the only thing to do so. The forest before her may have been a little figure, and had gained patches of clear grass, but it was unmistakable.

This was the place it had all began.

In the distance, the ruins waited for a fresh batch of students. It stood dishevelled, surrounded by a new rock quarry. In the shadow of the highest cliff opposite, the ruins held the trophies.

'Did we have to change the relics this year?'

Ruby turned around. Approaching her and Quinton Shaw was Richard Blanc. He took a puff on his old pipe before striding through the smoke. His white business suit lost more of its lustre the longer the History teacher used a pipe. Richard's grey tie used to be clear when the two first met. The smoke wafted into his raggedy long hair.

Quinton grumbled. 'You are late.'

Richard let out a low chuckle. 'I am never late; I arrive promptly when I need to.'

Professor Shaw raised an eyebrow.

Richard walked past him to Ruby's side. '

'A rather accurate phrase I have picked up in my life.'

Ruby nodded. 'The trophies are in place then?

'Yes but why change the chess pieces?'

Ruby looked out towards the ruins. 'I thought it was time for a new set of trophies, ones that better reflect modern times and pay tribute to the war that we had to pass.'

Quinton joined her gazing. 'That is a good point. They show our respect to the warriors of the Dark Age.'

Richard sighed, defeated. 'At any rate, they are in position. Are the launchers ready?'

'Yes.'

A thought popped into Ruby's head. 'Have all students been told about them?'

Richard and Quinton exchanged confused glances. Quinton spoke up.

'They would have been through that at their end of their terms in Signal,' he commented. 'Or a school of that level.'

'What about the students who came in under the Lancaster Programme?'

Quinton scoffed. 'Might be the first challenge they actual have. It will give them something to prove they have a place here.'

Ruby turned, her fists clenched as she tried to restrain herself. 'They already have. I made the Lancaster Programme for students who have the potential to be great Hunters or Huntresses but never managed to go to school.'

'You gave them a cheat,' Quinton mumbled.

'Perhaps,' Richard said, stepping between them. 'We should give them a sporting chance then. If you do feel, Quinton, that it is a chance for them to prove themselves, it will see what they can come up with in an hour.'

Ruby flexed her hands. 'Agreed, Mr Blanc. There's three this year, could you meet them as they come up.'

Richard reached inside his jacket and pulled out his scroll. From where Ruby's point of view, she saw the images of the new students roll by as Blanch scrolled through. He stopped the screen when he saw a red rose icon next to their name.

Quinton shook his head. 'What's next?'

'Now we wait,' Ruby replied.

* * *

Getting ready was taking Edward Ryder longer than it should. He gawked at the people surrounding him. Beacon was truly alien to him with more people than he thought possible passing him by.

 _I don't think I'll ever get used to this._

Truthfully, he didn't even have much to get himself ready. The belt around his waist held small round patches filled with dust. They resembled thin bags of tea, he made a note not to use them in his drink (or do. Which did he write down?). The only thing in his locker were the long crimson gloves that the completed the outfit, each with a circle on the back. His jumpsuit had a similar patch in the centre of his chest.

Edward looked down at his bare hands. Despite their sickly yellow colour, they were smooth. All of his training at home had been with Dr Force's VR Combat machine. It simulated everything for him; the VR's senses became his. The VR him didn't need an IV, or cables to a monitor, he fought with the vigour he had always wanted.

 _Can I really fight like that?_

His hands shook a little. Edwards jumped as something touched his shoulder. The students around him began to mutter about the strange lad as he turned. All accept the boy who stood in front of him, a noble long sword on his back. His silver hair contradicted his youthful face. The boy smile quickly spread across his dark skin.

'A bit jumpy?' He scratched his green tunic.

'It's a bit overwhelming, admittedly. A sense of the beginning you might say. It would make a very confusing middle.'

'Depends on where you started,' said the boy. 'Being overwhelmed is nothing to be ashamed of. Plenty of students are in the same boat.'

Edward stood up straight. 'How do you deal with it?'

'Oh, I feel fine. You'd have to ask someone else for that.'

'Fair enough,' Edward outstretched a hand. 'Edward Ryder.'

The boy shook it firmly. 'Victor Paladin.' He clicked his tongue. 'So, where's your weapon?' Victor examined Edward.

'I'm wearing it,' Ryder proudly pointed out. 'The latest in combat wear. It slices, it dices, and it has never been in a kitchen. I call it "The Creeper", mostly because that is what it is actually called.'

Victor whistled. 'Impressive, should help you on your way down.'

'Down?'

'He means after we are launched into the air in about 30 minutes,' explained a new sensuous voice.

The two boys looked up. Sat comfortably in between the domed tops of two lockers, was a girl. Her feline eyes pierced through the pair while her legs happily dangled. As Edward and Victor stepped back in shock, the girl jumped, getting in one perfectly executed flip before landing by the pair.

She bowed, showing the five red lines that flowed down the back of her green kimono.

Edward clapped. _I'd give that an eight._

The girl bowed. 'Lilith Feline.' She stared at the dumbstruck boys. 'So what names should I mark on your tombstones?'

'What?' Victor sneered.

'You know, right above "plummeted to his death on the second day at Beacon." No nicknames please.'

'He'll be fine,' assured Victor. 'The Gods gave us aura for a reason.'

'Ah yes,' Edward agreed. 'It did say in the Wizard memoirs "The Gift of Aura is a sacred one indeed. Use it wisely, use it for good, and most importantly, use it to cushion a high speed crash as you plummet to the ground."'

Lilith giggled. 'I'll keep my eye on you. You're funny.'

Edward grabbed the fringe on his hair, tipping his head like a hat.

'Thanks, madam.'

The voice of Yang Xiao Long boomed over the tannoy.

' _Alrighty, all first year students please head on over to Beacon Cliff. One more time for all you guys and gals, that's all you lucky first year students to Beacon Cliff.' Also, try not to worry, its better than you're all thinking.'_

Victor patted his armour. 'Ready there, Edward?'

Edward nodded. 'Are you ready...' The girl was gone. 'I guess she was.'

Victor gestured for Edward to follow. 'Stick with me and you'll be fine, kid.'

'Thanks, Victor.'

Mr Paladin put his hands in his pockets. 'Any time.'

* * *

All of the first year students made a neat line. The forest before them was vast, making up most of Beacon's campus. Sophia could just make out a ruined temple on the other side.

Lily was muttering under her breath, fixated on the woods.

Miss Napier nudged her, causing her to flinch.

'Sorry, I just...are you okay?'

Sophia raised an eyebrow. '...yeah. I'm okay. The better question, Petal, is, "are you okay?"'

Lily beamed. 'Of course.'

Quinton Shaw marched alongside the Headmistress Arc, the two of them taking a spot in front of the centre of the line. Shaw held a Scroll in his hand.

Sophia looked down. A slab lay under her feet. The middle held a carving of a rose on a shield.

 _Any moment now._

Ruby Arc coughed. The students hushed, straightening themselves for the news.

'Hello everyone,' she began. 'I hope you had a good rest and maybe made a friend or two. As most of you have guessed today is the day you pick teams. The first part is simple. After you land the first person you come across is your partner.'

Sophia glanced at Lily who had the same idea. They both instantly looked away, hoping the other didn't notice.

'Then you will both make your way to the forest temple and grab one trophy. Based on what trophy you choose, we'll combine pairs at the ceremony later today.'

'The forest is not a walk in the park,' Quinton followed on. 'There are Grimm. We will not interfere with this Initiation. This is your chance to prove yourselves. Real danger will not let you ease on by.'

Shaw noticed a disapproving look from Arc. He took a deep breath before continuing.

'Beacon has done Initiations like this for many years.' Shaw looked out to the Horizon. 'It is one of the few traditions that have survived since the Academy's inception. Every student has gone through it.' He glanced at Ruby. 'Some became the Head of Beacon. This is where it all starts.'

Ruby took over. 'Professor Shaw brings up a good point. This is the beginning. Today you'll forge friendships and teams that will no doubt last beyond your time here.'

Silence cast its fog around the students. Sophia noted the different expressions. Excitement, fear, panic, joy, they all swept through her potential teammates. Sophia covered her mouth, holding back a grin and then a chuckle.

 _Time for the biggest joke._

Her hand began to shake.

Headmistress Ruby breathed deeply. 'Ready?'

Ruby turned to Shaw. 'Launch please.'

Shaw pressed a button on his Scroll. Like a line of dominos, the students flew into the air. Some let out a battle cry while others remained silent. When Lily shot through the air she let out a delighted call.

Sophia readied her Tommy gun, focusing on the horizon, even while it was her turn. She closed her eyes. Sophia often felt the rush of wind around her figure and the sinking feeling in her chest. She put herself bounding from rooftop to rooftop. No matter the time of day, she felt warm. Every night she wound down with a marathon above the city, regardless if she had spent the day doing it anyway. The wind whistled past her eyes, drowning out the other students. As it stopped suddenly, Sophia felt the cold wash of her semblance.

The forest floor shook. Her fellow students had already started.

Sophia lay on the ground, painless thanks to her semblance. She jumped to her feet before dusting off her suit. Sophia had taken far worse than a plummet to before.

Happy Jack remained firmly in one hand. After a stretch, she armed it with a magazine laced with Fire Dust, smirking at the shape in front of her.

Two Grimm crept towards her, their "giggling" echoing around her. Half as tall as her, their white masklike faces curved up to their pointed ears, creating large smiles. Tear drop shaped marks rested under each of their eyes. The wind ruffled their ragged fur. Anyone finding them asleep would think they were rotting, until they saw the whites faces.

Cryenas

* * *

'Here I come to save the day!' Edward roared on his way to the ground. He aimed himself towards a large tree-not hard to find one-and readied himself. The gloves of his Creeper suit hardened.

Several branches narrowly missed striking Edward before he dug his hands into the tree itself. His descent slowed, helped by Edward twisting around the tree. With a mild thump he landed. Aside from the he had just mauled, the untouched trees around him bustled with birds. In the centre of the mini-clearing, a battered boulder lay. Its markings ranged from claw to blaster, sword to axe, and fang to scorch marks. The lower part of it held an inscription "For those who have fallen, may you aid others with your spirits." Edward pondered the words. Beacon often used the forest for exercises so perhaps students came to pay their respects. It was then, when the high grass behind him rustled behind him, that he knew what the inscription meant.

He bounded behind the boulder. Edward peered from his cover, readying a lightning patch from his belt. Moments passed but nothing happened.

 _A mouse?_

'Hello?' he called out. Edward awaited a response but had to make do with the faint sounds of his own voice.

'If there are any students out there, please whistle once for yes or growl twice for "what do you think?"'

A distant whistle.

Edward cautiously stood up. His thumb stroked the dust patch. Through the trees, he saw nothing. After a certain point, the forest swallowed the grass laden path.

He whistled.

A tree branch cracked behind him. He turned but found it focus his thoughts. The forest's silence said too much to him.

 _No more silence._

Edward slapped the lightning patch into the circle on his left hand. The sparks flew out of his palm, breaking the silence as it discharged. Edward had spent too long in a quiet room to be comfortable with silence.

Another foreign whistle.

He gazed up to the top of a tree near him. Edward could see the leaves shake but couldn't see what caused it. He rushed below it for a closer look. Quickly, he took a flame patch and slammed it into the spot on his chest before stroking the activation circuit woven into his clothes above it. In an instant, his body lit with a potent fire. He charged at the tree. The flames swept from him to every branch, covering the tree with its fire. There was a thump beside him. Edward pressed his left palm, making the lightning patch come alive. He dived at his new company, barely registering what it was before moving his attack to the ground. The lightning dispersed harmlessly into the ground.

'Nice shot,' said a flirtatious voice.

Edward stood straight up, his mind repeating his mistake repeatedly.

Lilith marvelled at the flaming tree, unfazed at Edward's "attack."

'Sorry about that.' Edward stood next to her being wary to make gap between them as an apology.

Lilith shrugged. 'Probably happens a lot around here. I was right about you though.'

'Oh?'

Lilith walked off, gesturing for Edward to follow. Her hips swayed from side to side. It barely seemed like the ground registered her presence. 'You're going to make quite the partner.'

Edward stopped breathless. The scene still repeated in his mind but with a new meaning. When Lilith noticed him still, she gazed at him with a tilted head.

'You okay?'

 _I have a partner._ 'Absolutely.'


	3. Chapter 3: Wanna See a Magic Trick?

SMLE Chapter 3: Wanna See a Magic Trick?

With its fangs trying to tear into Happy Jack, Sophia gladly opened fire into the Cryena's mouth. A smattering of holes lined the Grimm within seconds, its dust escaping like steam from a boiled kettle. Sophia kicked the creature away. While the other two circled her, she flipped a switch on her Tommy gun. In a twirl of her weapon, Happy Jack transformed into a large mallet. The moment one lunged for her, Sophia batted it away, her laughter drowning out the Grimm's screech.

 _This is more like it._

The city no longer mattered. Its people, her house, the streets, even the Hoods didn't exist anymore. Her world was the forest and two Grimm. Succumbing to her eagerness, Sophia charged at the one she batted away, flicking a switch on her mallet. Ignoring the claw marks on her face, she swung Happy Jack. It collided into the Cryena's chin. In a burst of fire, the head exploded. She would need to reload some fire Dust.

Using the force of the explosion, she sent herself flying towards the final Grimm. Sophia unleashed an onslaught of attacks. Sometimes she blocked the Cryena's claws but if it would sacrifice an excellent strike, she instead allowed it to hit her. Sophia jumped back, switching Happy Jack into its gun form. The Grimm barely had time to collect itself before Sophia loaded a cartridge and fired. A wave of enhanced shots struck the Grimm. Sophia didn't know what was louder; the gun or her joy.

When she stopped laughing, the world was as it should be. Sophia was alone. She only had the tweeting birds for company. Sweeping her gaze across the forest, even the smallest sound became hope that more as to come. She imagined more coming from behind her causing her to turn quickly. Still nothing. As Sophia's adrenaline died down, her smile soured. She was left alone. Once again, the world expanded, returning to the expansive and cruel realm that every child is left to fend in. She bit her lip. No trace of the Cryenas remained.

 _That was nothing!_

Sophia closed her eyes. The wind rustled the grass beneath her. In the distance, swords clashed with Grimm. What caught her attention most, were the chimes of a music box. Her eyes shot open before she rushed towards it. Her blood bumped through her body as fast as her mind raced. With her hope soaring high she bound through the forest.

It didn't take long until she found the scene. A boy whose green long coat that fell to his knees stood over a dissipating Feline Grimm. The hulking, white striped creature had several cracks on its masks.

 _Not Lily then._

The boy held a rusting locket in one hand while the other sat idly on a golden cane. Sophia had seen the same gold in a dozen different pawn shops, on items whose sole enemy was time. He whispered to it as its music enveloped them both. Beneath his shamrock green top hat, Sophia could see ginger curls peeking out. The boy caught sight of her. They both stood there for a moment. A light breeze jingled a polished silver necklace around his neck. On the end of it was a small, barely held together by old glue, teapot.

Finally, the boy sighed. 'If Alice says that you are my partner, then who am I to question her? The answer to the first part is Mitchell, Mitchell McCoy.' He bowed, taking off his hat as he did so.

Sophia struggled to find words. 'I'm Sophia Napier...'

'You sound unsure. Have you not decided?'

She shook herself together before moving closer to Mitchell. 'Well then, Mr McCoy, it looks like you and I are on the same team. Follow my lead and we can get a trophy and be on our merry way.'

Mitchell nodded. Sadly, Sophia knew that nod well. The nod of someone listened but didn't intend to follow her words. 'Alice will guide us, little one. A trophy is this way. With any luck we will bump into more Grimm and really have a good introduction.'

Mr McCoy went on his way. Sophia caught up to his pace, smooth, steady and in control. She was enjoying the actual quickness that Mitchell walked even if she found his control rather smug.

'Who's Alice?' she asked.

Mitchell tutted before tapping his nose with the wagging finger. 'Alice is known by many Huntsmen and Huntresses. She wouldn't be happy that you haven't been studying.'

Sophia scoffed. 'Pretty sure we don't begin lessons until after this "fun."'

'Pretty sure? There's that doubt in your answer again. Do you believe this to be a dream?'

Sophia overtook Mitchell, purposely looking over her shoulder to talk to him. 'Dreams can quickly turn to nightmares.' She winked.

He shrugged. As he winked, the flesh dissolved from his face, halting Sophia. She found her breathing as rapid as her pace had been. In an instance, Mitchell was fine. A sly smile slithered onto it before a chuckle set it back to content.

'You were right, Miss Napier. Thankfully, Alice keeps me dancing through any nightmare.' He paused. His jacket swayed with the momentum of his pace. Mitchell turned back to Sophia. For a moment, the length of a breeze in the woods, his contentment wavered. The edges of his smirk dropped, if only a little. Mitchell strolled back to Sophia who was red with equal parts anger and embarrassment. He extended a hand.

'Won't you join the dance, Sophia?'

Her free hand shook by her side. She lifted Happy Jack up, causing Mitchell to politely step back to the end of the barrel. Her loose grip betrayed her since seconds later Mitchell tapped the gun with his cane.

'Alice would be impressed,' he commented.

'Alice isn't here,' Sophia growled back. 'If you'd like to have a peaceful journey I suggest you never pull that shit again.'

Mitchell span around on the spot. 'I'd have thought someone with your facial features would have appreciated the sight.' He pointed to the distant sounds of gunfire and attack cries. 'The trophy is that way.' Without glancing back at his new partner, Mitchell continued his way.

Sophia stood there watching an unfazed Mitchell stride further away. She tightened her grip on Happy Jack, took aim, and fired. The shot flew past McCoy. A new burning mark in a tree caused the young man to stop. Satisfied, Sophia put Happy Jack on her back. Mitchell gestured for her to follow.

'We mustn't keep Alice waiting, Sophia.'

Miss Napier sighed. 'You don't rattle easily.' She jogged to catch up to him and the two continued in silence for some time. Mitchell's cane against the ground became a metronome. Sophia lost herself to the rhythm. She'd heard the same beat as she walked the cold streets at night, as she listened to the ticking clock in Gordon's office, or as she lay awake at night, listening to the dripping tap in her bathroom. It took Mitchell's cane suddenly blocking her way for the numb memories to go away.

Mitchell put a finger to his lips. 'Listen to the song.'

Sophia was about to argue when a screech put a grin on her face. The hairs on the back of her neck shivered. The screech mimicked a dying man's final scream while burning alive. It shook Sophia's bones and lit a fire in her heart. A fire that turned wild when four more identical screeches caused Mitchell break apart his cane, turning it into two slim, short swords. Sophia herself readied Happy Jack, aiming for a moment before decided to switch it into its mallet form.

At first, it was just an impossibly flat hand grasping the side of a tree. Then the Grimm pulled itself into view. Its bleach white mask held a permanently shocked expression, eyeless sockets holding faint reflections of the students. It dragged its humanoid body across the ground, shuffling towards Sophia and Mitchell, its pitch-black form letting out a lower version of its screech.

 _You exist._ Sophia's mind thought back to her childhood. These Grimm were the stuff of legend, nightmares that kept children from breaking the rules or even becoming Huntsmen. Four more joined the fray. To Sophia at least, the forest framed the group, closing in around them. It ordered her to fight. She was happy to oblige.

Sophia breathed deeply. She once more allowed her world to shrink, just herself, Mitchell and the Gaimen.

Mitchell charged forward without uttering a single word. Using the hilts of his blades to bash the faces of three of the Gaimen, he danced around their swift strikes until he pierced the chests of the final two at once.

Not missing a chance, Sophia launched Happy Jack into the first Gaiman who dug its claws into it but couldn't help but collide with the second Grimm. With a flick of a switch, the mallet head lit up in an exotic purple fire, shocking both Gaimen, the result of combining two batches of dust. The flame ignited the tree that both Grimm hit. A pair of white claws let go of the mallet just as Sophia turned Happy Jack back into its Tommy gun mode, firing her new hybrid rounds into another Gaiman. She made a game of it. See how many times she could shoot it square in its mouth.

Suddenly her side became numb. Without letting go of the trigger, Sophia aimed the gun to her side. A hailstorm of round at close range shredded the attacking Gaiman, detaching the Gaiman's arm like a snapping tentacle. Happy Jack swept the clearing. While one Gaiman dissolved into nothing, the other two circled her. At once, they lunched for her. Sophia fired one away but the other clawed her back sending an annoying buzz through her body. In a smooth motion, Sophia turned Happy Jack back into a mallet just as she swung it at the offending Gaiman before turning around and clubbing the other Grimm out of her way.

With the gun fire gone. Sophia lost herself to another song. She glanced over at Mitchell to see that the two Gaimen saw not just him but perhaps a dozen other subjects based on their constantly shifting gazes. In the centre of all three of them, his hat sat while Mitchell's melody flittered to Sophia's ears.

 ** _Where are you, little Grimm?  
_** ** _Would you like to dance?  
_** ** _I have waited so long  
_** ** _for this, my greatest chance._**

 ** _I say to you, my friend  
_** ** _and you listen well  
_** ** _at the end of this fight,  
_** ** _you'll have your place in Hell._**

 ** _There you are little Grimm  
_** ** _that fear in your eyes  
_** ** _I've seen it all before  
_** ** _to run is unwise.._**

As he sang, he slashed them repeatedly. The melody carried his body. He became a graceful weapon, hacking and slashing the Gaimen into oblivion.

Sophia's mallet lit up once more with that purple flame. She spun around, knocking both Gaimen away before slamming Happy Jack into the ground. The shock wave toppled the Grimm and sent her flying straight up into the sky. She welcomed the breeze across her face. Sophia flicked a switch on Happy Jack. A flurry of sparks encircled the weapon as she began to fall. Sophia became a comet that plunged into the earth. The dust filled shockwave ignited the forest around her, engulfing both Gaimen until they were nothing. Much like the Grimm, the flames soon dissipated.

'Did you see that, Lily?' Sophia cheered.

Mitchell appeared over her, his swords back their single cane form. He raised an eyebrow at Sophia until he saw Happy Jack hissing beside her. Breathing heavily, she relaxed herself. Blood seeped through her smart shirt. Her aura washed over her body, repairing any damage she had.

Mitchell clapped. 'You put on quite the show, Miss Napier. Answer me something though.'

'There's so many questions,' Sophia joked. '"Why are you so fierce?", "How did you make that weapon?", "Who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men", all are very good...'

'Who is Lily?'

Sophia felt cold.

'Alice never mentioned a Lily. I should quite like to meet her.'

Miss Napier got back onto her feet, jumped out of the new crater with Happy Jack still hissing, and squared up to Mitchell. Before she could shout at him, her eyes widened. The pieces fell into place while keeping that image of her in check.

 _He's asked to see Lily. We can easily oblige. Nothing is weak about introducing someone to her._

Sophia nodded. 'Well then, Mr McCoy, we better go find her.'

* * *

Ruby's eyes never left the screen. See saw the ferocity of the Gaimens' strikes, the sweat dripping down the two students that neither would acknowledge, and she saw another year that the forest might burn down. Her Scroll still gripped tightly, she turned to Quinton.

'Gaimen, five of them, just attacked some students.'

This snapped him from whatever trance he had been in, staring at the horizon silently. He swiftly took a place by Ruby's side.

'An interesting choice to put in the woods. How did they fair?'

Ruby's gaze grew cold. 'I didn't put them there. Fortunately, they defeated all of them.'

Quinton raised an eyebrow. 'Didn't you? That's worrying. Still, if they defeated them, danger averted.'

'I suppose but-'

'Who did the Gaimen attack?'

Ruby's answer distracted answer came quickly. She tapped the footage of the students, displaying their names in a small biobox.

'Um, Mitchell McCoy and Sophia Napier.'

'Just the girl I came to talk to you about,' came a new, gravelly voice.

The teachers turned to see a tall man in a black long coat approach them. His short neat hair bounced as he came to a halt. With his hands tucked into the pockets of his business trousers, he greeted them.

'Bruce March. I need to see that footage of Miss Napier.'

Ruby knew the name. She was the unfortunate one.

'Under whose authority,' asked Quinton.

Bruce grinned. He flashed his ID from his pocket. In bold letters it showed the name that Ruby had hoped she never had to see again.

 **The Watch**

Ruby looked back to the Scroll. Sophia and Mitchell's tag team efforts kept a Nevermore at bay. Bullets riddled its wings. Soon, it could only manage flight of a few moments.

'I was under the impression that the Watch waited until students started lessons to talk to them.'

Bruce squared up to Mrs Arc, grabbing her gaze. 'Most students don't have Miss Napier's extensive incident history.'

Quinton came up behind Bruce and placed a hand on his shoulder. 'We are aware of Sophia's spotty past.'

Mr March batted the hand away. 'And you think she should be allowed to be a Huntress?'

'Naturally, that kind of talent shouldn't be wasted on the streets, getting into meaningless fights. It isn't fitting for a warrior.'

'She's not a warrior!'

'She,' Ruby interrupted, 'is also not a criminal, Mr March.'

'Really?' Bruce raised an eyebrow. 'What would call her?'

Ruby looked back to the Scroll. The two men began to watch over her shoulder. On Screen, Sophia shattered the Nevermore's beak with her mallet before switching it into a gun and opening fire into its mouth. Mitchell's swords kept it pinned to the ground for a few brief moments. The Nevermore burst forth, Mitchell managing to catch his weapons as they flew. Her Tommy gun back to a mallet, Sophia sent the Nevermore flying through the forest, breaking a large line of trees on its way. With a click of her tongue, Sophia chased after the Grimm. Her mallet began to glow a bright blue. When she launched it into the Nevermore's stomach, the entire creature shook with the distinct energy of electric Dust.

'You're fortunate that we caught her this early,' commented Bruce. 'Any later and she would have hurt someone.'

Quinton scoffed. 'You are jumping at shadows. She is simply quite skilled. If anything, a Huntress is the perfect career path for her.'

'Mr Shaw-'

'Professor.'

'Professor Shaw, you must understand there's a fine line between Huntsman and Tyrant.'

Quinton clenched his fist and growled. 'Do not insult the people that saved this world.'

Bruce calmly raised a hand defensively. 'Not what I mean. Look at Cinder Fall. She could have made a brilliant Huntress but chose to become a monster.'

The words swelled in Ruby. She could still feel the memory's rain beating down on her as Mercury Black stood at her doorstep, Emerald sticking close to him. _'Cinder's dead but she told us...she told us where to find Salem._

 _Shame she chose then to help us. Too late for the history books._

Quinton reached for one of his sabres. Its high screech brought Ruby back to the present.

'Do not lecture me about monsters, boy. I have fought Grimm and tyrants alike since before you could walk. I have lost much and experienced things no human should have. I've stared tyrants down. Trust me, I know who will become a warrior and who will become a coward.'

On the Scroll, Sophia just watched the burning Nevermore dissolve. She sank into a trance. Her free hand shook while her other hand slowly put her gun back onto her back. Mitchell patted her shoulder sending a shiver throughout her body. Sophia laughed it off before gesturing to move forward.

Ruby smirked. 'Lost, Mr March.'

Bruce stopped his argument. 'Pardon?'

Ruby squared up to him. 'You asked me what I would call her. I'd say she's lost. Many students walk through our doors lost and find themselves while they're here. Sophia Napier is no different.'

Bruce scoffed. 'I won't ignore the possibly that she could go down Cinder's path. I guess time will prove one of us right.'

* * *

Mitchell strolled along jollily beside Sophia. 'That Grimm reminded me of a riddle.'

Sophia waited. Mitchell remained silent. 'A riddle so good you can't actually say it.'

'I don't remember the words, just that the riddle exists.'

'A riddle that's a riddle itself. You're full of surprises.'

Mitchell smiled. 'Me? I'm just a merry gentleman.' His smile dropped. 'No, not the surprise at all.' McCoy slowed to a halt. 'Alice was a surprise. She would know the riddle.'

Sophia grumbled. 'Well, I don't fancy talking to Alice. You're my partner, not Alice.'

Before Mitchell could respond, Sophia found herself tackled to the ground by a blur. It embraced her. Sophia fought her reaction long enough to see a mousy figure with short brown hair.

'I'm so glad to see you. Did you find a partner? Are they nice?'

Sophia relaxed. She started to laugh and forced herself to stop when she felt a warm tear roll down her face.

Lily jumped off her. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you.'

 _Wipe that tear. We aren't going back to that._

Sophia pushed herself back up and stared at Miss Gaster.

'Um… Sophia.'

Mitchell moved behind Lily.

 _Okay, once._

Sophia hugged Lily, almost picking her up. 'I'm great. Yes, I found a partner. He's the confused one behind you. Did you?'

'Yeah, she's…' Lily turned around and became flushed red. 'Sorry!' She called too her partner just approaching. Talking to Sophie she said, 'You've already met her though.'

At once the crushing presence of Private Point herself came charging into fray. Napier stood grumbling for a moment before straightening herself.

Dana nodded, lightly jangling her armour. The machine gun she carried pointed to the ground. Its design transfixed Sophia for a moment. A stranger would see three students and a military soldier. Sophia saw Lily and two tag alongs.

'Hello again.' Dana's smile was hard.

McCoy began circling the trio. With each thud of his cane, switched his gaze to a different person.

'A lovely meeting of friends new and old. What we lack, however, is the very thing we need.'

Sophia snapped back. _The trophies._ She sighed, interrupted before she began by Dana.

'That's true. We should all head to collect the trophies. If we encounter any Grimm we can practise some group combat.'

Lily agreed. 'Yeah, it will be nice to catch up on the way.' She glanced at McCoy. 'What's your name?'

Mitchell stopped walking. He bowed. 'My name is Mitchell McCoy. Is your name Lily by any chance?'

'That's right. My name's Lily Gaster.'

'Aaaaah yes,' the words slipped from his tongue. He stood up and strode in between Lily, Sophia, and Dana. 'Miss Napier mentioned you quite fondly.'

Sophia quickly grabbed Mitchell's shoulder in a casual vice like grip. 'Tsk Tsk, Mitchell. A good student never looks to the past.'

'What about history class?' pointed out Lily.

'I never did like that class. Next to Jim, it was my least favourite part of Signal.'

'What was wrong with Gym?' Lily asked.

'For starters, he had no sense of style.' Sophia dusted her collar. 'I'd tried to give him advice, but he just kept telling me to "stop pointing that gun at me."'

Dana grunted. 'Can we catch up while we actually head to our objective.'

Lily jumped in front of her partner. 'Ah, right. Sorry about that.'

With a grumble, Sophia hopped to Lily's side. 'Well then, lead the way.' She gave a weak salute.

Dana nodded.

Mitchell shot in front of Dana, outstretching a hand that nearly shot into her chest. When Dana didn't take his hand, he brushed it against his suit before taking a bow.

'Mitchell McCoy, Alice warned that not introducing myself was deemed particularly rude. What do people refer to you as?'

 _Dana "stick up posterior"?_

'Private Dana Point,' she answered, still taken back by the lad. 'If all pleasantries are out of the way we can head towards our goal.' She walked past the still bowing Mitchell. Sophia couldn't hold back a smirk as McCoy caught up with Dana immediately. He strolled backwards as he continued to talk.

'Out of the way? Miss Point, there will always be time for pleasantries. They are what separate us from the Grimm we fight.'

'Please face forward.'

'He's very polite,' whispered Lily.

'Oh yes,' the words oozed out of Sophia. 'He's a Gentleman like no other.'

The air grew bitter around them. Dana grabbed Mitchell's shoulder, his smirk quickly dropping. A harsh whisper flowed with the breeze, uttering words that they couldn't understand. Sophia reloaded Happy Jack and pointed it towards the quickly darkening forest clearing. Dana followed suit. Miss Napier silently admired the machine gun out of the corner of her eye. The sturdy gun, without a mecha-shift part in sight, had the words "Fear" painted onto the barrel. Both girls stared down their weapon's sight. The trees rustled, the ground rumbling, and the whisper quickened to a low, raspy growl.

'As Alice would say,' Mitchell remarked, '"Curiouser and Curiouser" Ready ladies?'

Lily unsheathed her dagger. She took up a position next to Sophia. All of them watched the darkness grow. Something carried it towards them with each footstep. The sun that shone through the leaves was quickly cut off before it reached the ground.

Its large white head came into view first. A white moose's skull mask framed flaming eyes. Each claw moved slowly. It stood up right on two cracked hooves, a long scaly tail trailing into the darkness behind it. Bullet holes riddled its furled black wings. Even without its dripping horns, it was easily nine feet tall.

* * *

'What is a Regal Spawn doing in our forest!?' Ruby lamented leaving Crescent Rose back in the office.

Quinton withdrew his blades. Their Titan Dust metal glinted in the sun. 'What area are they in?'

'Q4.'

Bruce raised an eyebrow. 'I've never heard of one of those not in a warzone.'

'You stay here,' ordered Quinton. 'This is a job for Hunters, not prey.'

'I beg your pardon.'

Ruby stepped in. 'I think what Professor Shaw means is that we are trained for this.'

Bruce narrowed his gaze onto the screen. 'Miss Napier doesn't seem worried.'

The three watched the screen. While Lily shook, Mitchell mumbled, and a bead of sweat dripped down Dana's forehead, Sophia Napier became lost in a trance. Her stone pose waited for the Spawn to come forward.

Quinton and Ruby went to the edge of the cliff. At the far end, a cloud of darkness smoked through the branches.

'She has courage,' Quinton commented. 'A blessed curse of students.'

Shaw glowed before leaping clean into the forest. The moment he touched the ground he shot off. Ruby followed suit although landing closer to the cliff.

 _Hold on._

* * *

Sophia fired. Her attack went in slow motion to her. The concentrated aura borrowed through the gloom and into the Grimm's chest. Beside her, Dana followed her lead, firing away while Mitchell shifted his cane into dual pistols. The moment Lily's blur zoomed in front of her, the world sped back up, its sounds faded into existence once more.

Lily jabbed the eye in one burst and rushed back to the group in another. Her body glowed with the familiar signature of a semblance.

In a snap, the Grimm's tail whipped forward, scratching Sophia's arm but thankfully missing anyone else.

'Let's give it a show then,' Sophia ordered. 'I'm going left. Dana, take its right.'

'Scissor formation. Understood.'

The Grimm stampeded forward. It rammed into the ground where Sophia and Dana had been. Miss Napier found herself once again in the company of Mr McCoy. As the Grimm shook the dirt from its face, it whipped its tail at Sophia. It sent her flying back into a tree. Now blasts from either side of the Grimm confused it, giving Sophia time to dust herself off.

 _My semblance isn't gonna last long against this thing._

'I suggest a melee defence for that tail,' called out Dana amidst the gunfire.

Mitchell nodded. 'Quite right, Miss Point.' He shifted his pistols into his two short swords.

The Grimm unfurled its wings and shielded its eyes from the onslaught. With another crack of its three-tipped tail, it cut through a tree. It reeled it away when Mitchell sliced it on its way back.

'I have an idea!' declared Lily. 'We need to lead it towards one of us, give us a shot at its back.'

 _Clever Petal._

Sophia loaded a lightning Dust cartridge into Happy Jack, crouched down, and fired through the holes in its membrane. The Grimm roared in pain with the sound of a man falling to his death. As it turned, its tail swept Lily and Dana. With a mind of its own, the tail attacked the pair, jabbing and striking places at random.

Sophia turned to Mitchell. 'How did you get those Gaimen to fear you?'

'How do you take so much damage?' he replied.

Sophia nodded. 'Use your semblance on that thing.'

Mitchell's eyes glowed. The Grimm shook ferociously before glowering at Sophia and Mitchell. Its body became still, a growl becoming steadily louder. The Grimm held its head back and let out another scream. It charged at Sophia and Mitchell who leapt into the trees only for the Grimm to scramble after them.

Sophia could hear the frantic calls of Lily and Dana. Her thoughts ran dry. She jumped from tree to tree with Mitchell, each one they had been it quickly became firewood under the power of the screaming Grimm. The darkness still followed the Grimm. Sophia shifted Happy Jack into a mallet with a fully loaded fire Dust cartridge.

Mitchell swiped at the Grimm's attacking claws. The darkness seeped from his blades as he took them away.

'That thing's gonna keep following us, isn't it?' Sophia asked.

'It would appear so. A persistent guest.'

Sophia grabbed Mitchell's hand. The lad shivered slightly but had no time to react more before smashing Happy Jack into the Grimm's head, its weight helping the fact that she only had one hand for it. While the strike launched the pair clean away, it also jack-hammered the Grimm through the tree.

* * *

Edward stepped back. He'd forgotten the punch line to his joke the moment he heard the thunder in the middle of the day. Two figured came into focus. High above, but approaching fast, he saw one grab hold of the other before they became a part of a crater in the ground. The shockwave knocked Edward off his feet. Lilith jumped into the arms of a tree.

'Now that's interesting,' she purred.

Edward crawled over to the edge of the crater. No simulation he had been in thought to include something like this. The dust cloud had yet to fully disappear. Two students groaned in unison, coughing up dirt from their landing. The first figure to wipe the rubble from his green long jacket, shifted his two blades into a cane to help him on his feet. Lilith picked up the young man's top hat while the ginger lad himself helped his friend up. With no hat, the lad grabbed a curl of his hair and tipped his head towards Edward.

'WOW!' Edward jumped to his feet. 'How did you both survive?'

The lad gestured to his partner, a girl with short black hair and a permanent grin thanks to twin scars. She staggered to Edward. For a moment it looked as though she was about to speak but waved it away, dropping to her ground and sitting there for with her head cupped into her hands. Her tattered purple suit housed a cloud of dirt.

'Miss Sophia Napier here cushioned the blow.' He stood steady, but his voice wavered. 'Quite the strong semblance. Could you tell your cat to give me my hat back?'

'Cat?' Edward looked at Lilith who carefully stepped behind the young man and placed the hat back. Lilith winked at Edward. For the first time, he noticed her eyes. He'd seem them in countless fairy tales, and sometimes hidden in his dreams. Feline eyes.

The boy tutted. 'It's rude not to spot a Faunus.'

Edward looked towards Sophia. The girl was breathing heavily, sweat dripping down the locks of her hair, glittering with it hit the Tommy gun on her back.

'You look like you've had a dance with the devil. Did he at least let you lead?' he joked.

Sophia chuckled, half-heartedly. She looked up through her hair. 'For the first part, he led.'

 _What do I say? How did they end up flying? Will all days be like this?_

The forest behind the group held a growing crashing sound. Each one thundered through Edward's body. His shaking hand hovered over the pouch with _that_ pill on his belt. Biting his lip, he tightly held his hand.

'Alice could have beaten it by now,' mumbled the lad.

Sophia let out an aggravated sigh. 'Who said we were done?' She pushed herself onto her feet, readying the Tommy gun.

'A big one?' asked Lilith, excitedly.

Sophia and the lad nodded in unison.

'Ready, Mitchell?' Napier loaded a Dust magazine into her weapon.

Quickly, Edward ran through the patches he had in his pouches. _Fire, Gravity, Lightning, Titan, Earth…_ He walked to Sophia's side. In the forest, something screamed.

'We'll help,' Edward declared before his mind had a chance to debate.

Lilith unsheathed her Katana, examining its blade. 'Naturally, we have a test to pass.'

Mitchell shifted his cane into twin blades. 'This isn't a welcomed quest, you have this humble host's permission to exit the party.'

Amidst their silence, the scream got closer.

'In that case,' said Sophia, 'watch out for its tail.'


End file.
